


Puzzle

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi no merece la felicidad que Kyoutani le proporciona.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 7





	Puzzle

Yamaguchi había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida. No es que se arrepienta, al menos no del todo, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar al pasado, no dudaría en aprovecharla para cambiar la forma en la que hizo las cosas. Sabe que el destino está escrito y que da igual las decisiones que tome, que todo continuará igual, pero al menos se hubiera librado del pinchazo lleno de culpa que llega a él cada vez que recuerda sus años de adolescencia.

Haría cualquier cosa para aminorar el dolor que sintió durante años, acorralado en cuatro paredes que cada vez ocupan más espacio, amenazándole, mortiferamente lento, con que si no encontraba la salida terminaría siendo aplastado.

Sin embargo, cree que ha encontrado la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo?

Yamaguchi salta, sentado en el borde de la cama y desvía su atención al cuerpo acostado sobre el colchón. Había perdido el norte mirando a la noche tras la ventana, a las estrellas devorar el firmamento, a la luna iluminar los más oscuros secretos. Se dejó llevar por sus propios pensamientos, los que la mayoría del tiempo intentaba ignorar, y se había extraviado en ellos. Sonríe sin estar contento, intentando sin ningún tipo de éxito tranquilizar a la persona que tiene enfrente.

—Sólo estaba pensando... —Le dice en un suave y delicado susurro, como si temiese despertar al día, su voz llega a romperse.

Kyoutani levanta el brazo con el que no está apoyado en la cama y va en busca de la barbilla de su compañero. Instala su mano en su mejilla y regala pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre la piel ajena. Yamaguchi se deja hacer, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose tan en casa como alguna vez llegó a soñar.

—¿Estás pensando en Kageyama? —Kyoutani pregunta con preocupación más que molestia o enfado. Se incorpora sobre las mantas, quitándolas de en medio con la misma sin importarle en ningún momento la desnudez de su cuerpo. Atrae a Yamaguchi con su desocupada mano y la deja aburrida en su cadera.

Yamaguchi niega con la cabeza, aunque en parte sí que lo hacía. Así que esquiva su movimiento y pone una mueca, aún sin molestarse en abrir sus párpados.

—En todo.  


El agarre de Kyoutani se aprieta. Odia cada segundo en el que Yamaguchi se empeña en odiarse a sí mismo y odia aún más no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Intenta hacer todo lo que puede, le llena de besos, caricias y palabras que nunca había pensado que diría, y siente que nada de esto es suficiente.

Al final del día, Yamaguchi siempre regresa a su lado junto a su novio, de la mano de la culpa y el remordimiento que se niega en hacer desaparecer.

Kyoutani cree que sería más fácil si Yamaguchi decidiese romper su relación con Kageyama. De esta manera, ellos podrían dejar de esconderse y Yamaguchi lograría terminar con el estúpido castigo que se había autoimpuesto.

Aunque también tiene miedo. ¿Quién le dice a él que Yamaguchi no le abandonará una vez decida dejar a Kageyama? Solo le estaba utilizando, de todos modos, para olvidarse de lo jodida que es su vida.

Los labios de Kyoutani viajan a la boca de Yamaguchi, dispuesto a besarle. Le reciben tan dispuestos como siempre, preparados y listo para el desembarque. Llevan viéndose a escondidas poco tiempo, en realidad, desde que se reencontraron en un bar de pura casualidad y acabaron borrachos en el apartamento de Kyoutani, pero sienten que sus cuerpos nacieron el uno para el otro.

Encajan a la perfección el uno sobre el otro y dudan que sean capaz de encontrar algo parecido en otra persona.

Yamaguchi se sorprendió la primera vez que se acostó con Kyoutani. Llevaba saliendo con Kageyama desde el instituto y en ningún momento se sintió tan lleno. Es como si durante toda su vida, en el corazón de Yamaguchi hubiese el hueco de una pieza que había perdido y le hacía imposible el completar su puzzle. Y como por arte de magia, Kyoutani la llevaba consigo.

Kyoutani es la pieza que le falta al puzzle de Yamaguchi y también es la salida de la habitación que planeaba quitarle la vida. Él es la felicidad que siempre ha estado buscando, pero la que se niega a aceptar. Porque no lo merece.

Porque cree que no lo merece.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! 
> 
> Aquí os traigo una pequeña historieta con una de mis parejas ultra favoritas (y cuando le sumamos a Teru a estos dos, ahh, I love it), triste y triste, :(. La cosa es que tengo otra historia que publicaré dentro de poco, o eso me gustaría a mi, que da contexto a esta. Se llamará "Antes de que se vuelva raro" y aviso de que es rara de cojones, I mean, va a ser un tremendo lío, lol. 
> 
> Weno, weno, espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimos besos y abrazos y espero que todo os vaya bien. Un beso1<3


End file.
